legendofhobofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Six
Episode Six, titled "It's about dang time", starts off with the intro, which has been changed since the Bashurverse doesn't work with Cole2'sWorld anymore and since there is a new "Audio Post-producer". The first thing we see is Scott sticking his butt, with an arrow stuck in it, towards the camera. Hobo laughs at him and makes a reference to the (in)famous meme "arrow to the knee" right before he pulls it out. Scott's scream of pain is directly followed by a higher pitched scream, obviously coming from Nevil. Hobo mentions the fact that the series has been on hold some time and starts running towards the source of the scream. Slimer, The Creator and the Pumpkin Pygmy man that went into the temple/tunnel with them run after him, leaving Scott alone with a pain in the butt. The groups runs through a series of caves (passing a couple of dead (but still moving) bodies, one being Hobo's Uncle Bill) and finally find Nevil at the edge of a drop. After a little jibber-jabber the Pygmy Man starts shouting in the Pygmy language and jumps over the entire hole. Nevil tries to do the same, but he fails and ends up at the bottom of the hole. After a couple attempt, he finally climbs out and stands next to the Pygmy Man. Hobo and Scott back up and run towards the hole, only to fail as well and fall down, followed by Nevil who could "rescue them". There was no need for rescue, since The Creator teleported Hobo and Scott during their fall so they would land on the other side of the hole, explaining that "It's only funny when Nevil gets hurt." Hobo and Scott, worried, look down the hole. The location switches to Farmer Braun's Farm where four cows have some kind of "stand-up comedy meeting", making MOO-jokes. Braun and Sheeper stare at the burning remains of Braun's house. Now that the flooring is gone a Book of the Death floating in a soulsand room is revealed. Braun and Sheeper enter the room to investigate the book and conclude it can't do any harm since it's pink. A sudden voice is heard shouting a Latin-like sentence which causes blood to rain down upon the farm. Braun and Sheeper run out of the little room and see that slowly undead bodies arise from the grounds of the farm. The zombies chase the two into the barn where they climb up a ladder. More and more zombies dig out of the ground and stream into the barn, completely filling it with death and rotten meat. The camera ventures off over the horizon, watching the red sky and the blood pouring down. Characters This lists the characters present in this episode, the characters marked with a star (*) make their first appearance. * Hobo * Scott * Slimer * The Creator * A Pumpkin Pygmy man * Nevil * Farmer Braun * Sheeper Credits Voice Actors Hobo - Brandon "Bashur" Ashur Nevil - Evan "Lohrk" Lloyd Sheeper - Brandon "Bashur" Ashur Farmer Braun - Evan "Lohrk" Lloyd God - Blake "ShadyVox" Swift (Shady did it better ;D) Great Scott - Blake "ShadyVox" Swift Thank you to all who participated in the zombie shoot. And a HUGE thank you to InTheLittleWood for helping us organize it. (youtube.com/InTheLittleWood) The Legend of Hobo is hosted by LegendaryCraft (www.LegendaryCraft.com) Watch Episode Six Category:Episodes